Happy New Years
by Crazy-Lazy-Lady01
Summary: VIOLET/PETE of course : New year's...


****

First New Years

Disclaimer:I don't OWN

It was their first new year's eve together and the Ocean side Wellness group was having its anual party and they weren't sure how to act.

"Violet?"Pete asked the day before New year's had wanted to ask her for some time now,but hadn't summoned enough courage.

"Yea?"She smiled looking at him after she fixed them both a cup of coffee.

"I was just wondering"He said slowly as he looked didn't want anyone to hear them right now or see them,but seeing everyone was in their office he grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes.

"Will you kiss me tommorrow night?"He looked at her hopefully.

"Of course"She looked around and then leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"But what are we gonna tell them?"She looked at him

"They all have someone,So I figured we could tell them we didn't have anyone"He looked at her.

He wanted to tell everyone,but he didn't wanna rush anything with her because this was his first real relationship after Anna died and he wanted it to be a long never saw getting married again,but since him and Violet have been going out that's all he could think about and it was driving him crazy.

"Sounds good to me"She nodded and then picked her coffee up and walked off.

Pete smiled watching her leave,and OH did he loved to watch her smiled to himself and headed off out the other was going to head straight to his office,but Addison had to wonder what he was so smiley about.

"What's up?"She asked stepping in front of him to stop him walking.

"Nothing,Why?"He asked looking at didn't think anyone could notice just how happy he was.

"You're so smiley"She said crossing her arms over her chest and tapping her foot looking at him.

"Not really"He shook his head as he moved her aside and headed straight to his office.

Now being Addison she would followed him,but she didn't really care at this had her own man to worry about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Year's Eve rolled around fast and it was six that evening and everyone was meeting at Addison's house like always since her and Sam were the ones with the beach houses.

Violet was getting was so nervouse to know what everyone thought about the kiss her and Pete would be dressed in a pair of casual blue jeans and a black tank figured since it felt pretty good outside she wouldn't dress to looked at herself in the mirror and headed out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Violet was the last to parked her car in the only available parking space and headed to the back.

Pete was relieved when he saw her walked smiled at her,but tried not to make it seem sat back as he watched her.

"Violet"Addison called out as she hurried over to her.

"Now everyone is here"Addison smiled as she ushered Violet over.

Violet took a seat next to Pete and he grabbed her hand under the table so no one would see as he held it in his was talking about something,but Pete really didn't listen he was to excited about the kiss him and his woman would be sharing soon.

"Everyone in?"Addison asked as she looked at everyone.

Charolette was first to complain of course since she really didn't wanna be here anyways,but Cooper had invited her since Addison invited him,but Naomi and Sam were all in and Violet was ok with it.

"Can you repeat what were doing?"Pete asked looking at Addison.

Everyone groaned and looked at something and then sitting back.

"Truth or Dare"Addison repeated obviously aggrivated.

"Sorry"Pete apologised and looked down at Violet's didn't wanna let her go and hoped he never had to.

"Who first?"Addison interjected everyone's thoughts.

"I'll go"Copper said looking at her.

"Ok"Addison nodded as she plopped down and grabbed Kevin's hand putting it in her lap just like Pete had done with Violet and Cooper looked around.

"Violet Truth or Dare?"He looked at her

"Truth"She said confidently.

"Are you dating someone?and if so who?"He had been curiouse even though he was dating Charolette he had his suspiciones.

Violet had started shaking a bit and Pete could feel started to rub little circles on the back of her hand as they sat in silence for a moment.

"Yea"She said didn't wanna say who in fear that Pete would get mad.

"Tell" is what he wrote with his finger on the back of her hand.

"Pete"She said softly and as she did so her took a strong grip on her hand and held it on the table.

Everyone's eyes had grown wide except Kevin and Charolette, of course,Violet had looked down kinda shy looking,but Pete was confident as he looked up at everyone.

"Really?"They all said in unison and both nodded.

"Congratulations"Sam said patting Pete on the back.

"We need to talk Violet"Naomi and Addison both said at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls had headed into the house and all plopped onto the wasn't sure what to do so she followed them and sat in the chair beside the end of the couch.

"You know Pete Violet"Naomi started as she looked at her.

"Yes"She said as she looked at them

"I like him a lot though and I think he feels the same"She added as she crossed her legs.

"I'm not gonna ruin this Violet,but he likes the one night stand kinda people"Addison added as she looked at her"And I know you have known him longer i'm just saying if it's love then it can be blind"

"I know"She nodded"And I'll watch out,but so far it's been two weeks and he still likes me"She smiled softly.

"Congratulations"They said hugging her.

"Come here Charolette"

They reached over and dragged her to gave in and hugged the three of them back then they headed out back to the guys.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Violet?"Cooper said as he took Violet's seat next to Pete.

"Yea"He nodded as he looked at them"I like her a lot"He added.

"I thought you were a commitmentphobic"Sam said looking at Pete.

"It's really diffrent with Violet.I really like her and I'm not gonna ruin it"He smiled at them.

"Congratulations then"They all said hitting his back and then plopping back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls smiled as they headed outside.

"Up"Violet said as she walked to her chair seeing it occupied by Cooper.

"Wanna take a walk?"Pete asked suddenly before Cooper could get out of his chair.

"I would love to"She smiled looking at him.

Pete grabbed his coat and helped her put it on then he locked fingers with her as they headed down to the beach.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't"Cooper yelled after them then he plopped down and pulled Charolette onto his lap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Having fun?"Pete asked as they headed down the beach.

"I actually am"She smiled as she swung their hands playfully.

"I'm glad"He said looking at her.

"I'm glad everyone found out"She added"I'm really seriouse about you.

"I'm seriouse about you too"He smiled as he looked at her.

Her brown curly hair blew in the wind as they walked a little ways.

"This is Beautiful"He said looking at Violet.

"It certainly is"She smiled at him and then looked at the beach.

"I mean you"He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

She blushed as she looked at loved when he complimented could be so loved it.

"We should get back"He looked at his watch"We have two minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got back and had one minute to turned the radio on to the counting as they started.

TEN

Pete sat down and pulled Violet onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist.

NINE

Kevin pulled Addison close as they stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

EIGHT

Naomi grabbed Sam's hand and smiled looking at him.

SEVEN

Charolette stayed in Cooper's arms where she felt comfortable.

SIX

The girls turned their heads to the guys and got ready to lean in.

FIVE

They moved closer to one another.

FOUR

Their heads tilted and eyes closed.

THREE

"Ready?"Violet whispered softly.

TWO

"Ready"Pete answered

ONE

They leaned in and pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you"She said softly and her heart jumped when he answered"I love you too"

****

Ok,Thanks for reading :)

I hope it was ok and I'm still writing more on the other one this one just came to mind :)

Read some more.


End file.
